The World Kept Turning
by Gypsy5
Summary: Rated T for the odd word nothing more. This is based on a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**The World Kept Turning. **

The story is set obviously after Frame but chapters 2, 3, 4 will travel back to Endgame.

And just before, but it will make sense in the end.

But starts at Frame, when Gage sets him free…remember Goren shouting at the ME?

Reviews welcome

Note; Character thought in italics.

I have amended this story slightly.

**Chapter 1.**

"You know you scared her Bobby."

Eames was driving. He quickly glanced over as her mouth finished forming the words that made him wince.

Even now he had no idea why he'd shouted at Rodgers; it wasn't her fault. She was purely the wrong person, wrong place, at simply the wrong time.

_Had he frightened her?_

That certainly hadn't been his intention. He liked Elizabeth Rodgers, over the years he'd come to feel at ease around her.

Years before she told them there was a reason she worked with dead people, that had made him smile, it was a snark he'd expect from his partner not Rodgers. She was a smart lady and a good M.E. and she was usually okay with his questions and his touching of the bodies and she was not afraid to tell him when he was wrong or he was right.

Yes he liked her.

When he'd decided to have a paternity test done, he'd gone to her. She'd asked very few questions. Best of all, she offered no opinion. But she had promised to say nothing, and then _Boom_ of all the people to tell. Ross.

The visit down to see her had started alright. He'd planned on simply asking her why she had told the Captain about his paternity. Okay maybe he was naive in expecting it to remain a secret, but he needed to keep the truth to himself a little while longer try to understand where he stood. One thing was for certain he just wasn't ready for the questions that would be asked. Damn it, he had no answers for his own questions, let alone anyone else's.

When he'd entered, Rodgers had just glanced up at him. Almost as if she expected him, which with hindsight maybe she had. Their conversation started okay, and then it all sort of became hazy. His temper simply exploded he'd started shouting, and she - she'd backed away from him.

_She'd backed away from him_

His hand ran through his hair it was if he were watching himself self destruct the more he'd tried to stop the more he shouted. He was locked in a never ending loop.

Alex didn't miss the movement of his hands, or the twitching. He needed to work this out himself. She could actually almost see the cogs of his brain spinning trying to sort through the information. If he wanted to behave like he was alone then fine, but he wasn't.

It was easier to slip through his defences when he least expected it, rather than a direct attack. Her words about Rodgers were to remind him that people cared for him. When hurt Goren could lash out, in the Captains office he came close to almost landing a punch, she had known he wouldn't and Ross had stood his ground. But her partner was his own worst enemy when wounded. The twitch of his eyebrow, and the smirk had caused Alex to inwardly groan.

It was a taunt, something he did to those who he knew were unsure around him. She knew him well enough to know the taunt was bravado in this case because he was scared. Hence the ME's office.

Glancing at him again, she saw his turmoil and confusion and a large amount of fear and hurt. Bobby Goren, her partner, friend, best friend. The man was a mystery to himself.

Bobby's mind was back in the ME's office. They'd been talking, he'd been calm then he'd got this overwhelming gut wrenching fear like a cold hand in his stomach. He'd felt his control slipping and the only way to beat the fear down was to react. He hadn't been able to explain, Goren the man with words for everything couldn't say he was afraid. Instead he'd gotten angry and Rodger had been the target of it.

The train crash that was his life...his life what a joke, it could be a soap on the TV. One in which it seemed everyone appeared as merely "contract players," not destined to be signed for the whole series. His mother, father - both of them, now his brother and Nicole, may as well count Gage into that, too.

His family now only Donny was left, yet even his nephew seemed to have chosen to make a fleeting guest appearance.

_Rodgers had backed away from him_.

He had scared her. She'd called for help. Eames and Ross had arrived before he had chance to regain his composure. He'd knocked the instrument tray over as they'd come in.

He'd was so damned angry, with everything, everyone. Ross and Eames had entered almost together only the look on Eames face had reached him, her look of shock, anger and something he just could not place on her face brought him up short.

Re- playing her words, words through his head… _"I'll keep you in the loop"_ …._ "Let's take a walk_"….. _"You've been gas lighted_"…she'd always been on his side.

His words to her meant to reach out not to hurt. _"Don't - don't take that side" _Yet he knew as he said them his side wasn't always a good place to be. If they'd been alone he'd have…what would he have done? Reached out, taken that step towards her. He just didn't know anymore. She could reach out and had but could he? Would he?

Eames was obviously waiting for an answer or some sign he'd heard her…"Bobby…did you hear me?"

He glanced over as she spoke. Do I hear her?

_Jesus__ Alex yours is the only voice I need to hear you, without you I'm.... _

"Goren"

"Yes, I heard."

"Sometimes Bobby for a smart man you just don't get it. Do you?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice.

_We're partners. Bobby damn you I need you__ to be here with me. _

His head hurt, she was his partner. He needed her.

_Sometimes he would give everything to simply know what she was thinking, but other times he would give everything not to know._

"I I didn't mean to scare her, Eames. S..she knows that, right?" He could hear himself tumbling over the words. Desperate for conformation, he didn't, hadn't wanted to upset anyone least of all Rodgers, when all she'd tried to do was help him.

_Bobby__ Goren you're an idiot but you're my idiot. _

"I hope so. But smashing the place up didn't help. Okay you were pissed, at the situation, maybe a little at her, but Ross had to know."

She turned her head to look at him, he averted his eyes. Not willing for her to see he was scared. Because he knew just then that's just what she'd see and that would be too much. Because if she saw it. Then it had to be real.

"You do know that – Bobby?"

He kept his face from hers…_please Eames not now_

He heard her sigh. She was letting it go for now. _Thank you_

"I am sorry about Frank."

_Shit. Frying pan to fire._

Why did she care so much?

"I know."

_I need you Eames._

She was in traffic and couldn't pull over, but his voice was so raw it caused her to turn her head slightly to see him, immediately he turned his head away.

_Jesus Bobby_. he_'s scared_.

"I'm here, Bobby."

His head had almost imploded, when had she learnt to read his mind.

_Thank God she's driving. Turn__ keep your head turned away stupid, don't let her see your tears. Don't let her see you're scared. She's your partner, not your mother!_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**The World Kept Turning**

This chapter and the next two travel back to Endgame and just before. It will make sense in the end I hope…Thanks for bearing with me time is escaping me and real life taking over.

Note; Again character thought in italics.

Reviews always welcome.

**Chapter ****2**

_Bad thought there Goren it all started when she __died_….

The memories came flooding back to the days preceding his Mothers death, and how he'd come to realise sometimes the line could be crossed, and the World would keep turning.

Golden boy Frank had visited their Mom and then phone call had from Frances…

"Ma, she's not my girlfriend"

_Just then he hated his brother._

"Umm My brother has been talking you up to my Mom. She thinks you're my girlfriend and she em she wants to meet you."

And Eames had agreed.

They'd arrived at Carmel Ridge and on the journey he'd tried to decide what to say about his Mom, but even if he had 100 years he couldn't explain his Mom to Eames so he didn't even try. She'd been his partner long enough to hopefully understand their turbulent Mother - Son relationship…hell if anyone understood, it was Eames.

So they'd made their way to her room, his Mom had been lucid and alert, within 5 minutes Frances Goren had flapped her hands to dismiss him

"Out Bobby, out this is girl talk….."

His eyes had flown to his partners seeking to offer reassurance that he wouldn't leave her but what he found there was…was what….he glanced at his Mother; she had few visitors apart from him. But leaving her with Eames his brain was turning...No way. He looked to reassure her.

_Bad idea, nope__. Don't worry Eames I'm staying put…the idea of it. _

Then she'd spoken, with amusement in her voice.

"Bobby…did you not hear your Mother ….Shoo...Girl talk"

_What the hell what was she doing_

Coming towards him her hands flicking toward him, he found himself walking backwards as she advanced, shooing at him like a moth.

Somehow she'd reached round him, opened the door then he was in the corridor and the door was closing in his face, his last glimpse before he was banished was of Eames smiling.

_Eames w__hat the hell….H_is brain tried to assimilate the information and he failed miserably.

In the corridor he tried to regroup his thoughts when he froze. Laughter ...women's laughter…a sound he hadn't heard from either of them in a long time.

_Maybe this could work; he wouldn't go far__, maybe it would be alright. _

They were inside he was outside.

_Bad idea _

Okay he was just outside…what could happen.

_Shit what could happen…__You idiot. Goren what made you think this was a good idea in the first place. _

He placed his head gently against the wall and considered moving his neck back and forth to hit his stupid head against the wall.

_A mental note to self; Mother meets Partner. BAD IDEA!_

He looked at the closed door again so simple to open it.

_So simple, yet oh so scary__! _

His ears listening for the slightest sound of trouble…

A voice_ s_omeone's speaking to him, he focused a nurse stood to his left.

"They sound happy" her head nodded towards the closed door.

_Sylvia the nurses' name was Sylvia_

…his mind struggled to work his mouth_. "_Yeah, yeah they do don't they_" _

Slowly releasing a breath he did not know he was holding as he spoke.

_Maybe it could work_

His hand went to the back of his neck,

_What does it feel like to have a heart attack? _

Sylvia reached out a hand touching his arm, to reassure him. They all liked Detective Goren; he was a regular visitor to his Mom. He was quiet for a big man and understood his Mothers condition more than many of the Doctors who treated her.

Then his real torture began in earnest, he set his watch for 30 minutes, and his feet started moving him up and down outside her room.

_Stay calm_.

Glancing over he saw the nurses at the station were both amused and sympathetic to his dilemma. He looked back towards the nurses…

_Man here __possibly going to have a heart attack. _

His hands, feet and brain were working overtime as he tried to relax enough to be able to breathe. A lifetime later, or was that simply 30 minutes, he was tapping softly on the door his torment at an end.

"Come in,"

That was his mothers' voice and it was happy; it had gone well, on entering the room his Mom smiled at him, holding her hands out toward him. Crossing the room in two strides he took her hands in his.

Eames was at the window......giving them a little space, but totally relaxed.

His heart beat slowed, his brain kicked into gear.

_..Good…Good_…_this had gone good so far. Let's get out now._

That evening when he returned alone the nurses told him his Mom had bragged about her sons' girlfriend telling them she had class….he smiled at the memory ….. "Class" meant a lot to Frances Goren.

As they'd left his Mom had winked at his partner, who'd just smiled and nodded her agreement to secrecy.

Eames never told him what they'd spoken of that afternoon, and he never asked.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**The World Kept Turning.**

Note; Again character thought in italics.

Reviews always welcome.

**Chapter 3.**

A couple of days later he'd been called to the hospital his Mom had an episode, she was inconsolable and had brushed off the nurses, the Doctor; he'd been called him.

They'd been on their way back to 1PP Alex was driving and she'd simply turned the car around.

She'd waited in the car while he'd gone in but nothing anyone did seemed to calm Frances in desperation he'd said Alex was waiting in the car then her hands had stretched out and she'd called for Alex…..

Bobby's heart had lurched seeing his Mom "okay" was one thing, but for Alex to be caught up into their world, seriously not what he wanted.

But he had little choice an hour of trying and his Mom still cried out for Alex.

Even now his stomach churned he'd been unable to leave, as she was sobbing inconsolably in his arms so a nurse had gone out… to ask her, ask Alex to enter his inner sanctum to see him at his weakest. His Mom was his Achilles heel, all his life she'd been slipping away from him but now he had to let her go.

_Shit_

Afterwards he'd wondered if Eames realised how hard it was for him to allow her into the chaos that was his world. Even one glimpse of pity on her face when she entered the room could have broken them. Broken him.

But she stepped in and flicked a look to him; he was standing to the side when she came in. Frances had just broken free of his arms and was ranting in the bed about "them"

_Tired, so very tired… _

The look Eames gave him was one he didn't recognise; but it wasn't pity….his Mom was shouting, waving her arms around….they didn't want to medicate her but for her own safety…it would be necessary soon.

Alex perched on the bed catching her eyes with her own, Frances flaying hands had stilled yet still shook until they came into contact with Eames jacket holding on like her life depended on it….maybe in her mind it did.

Watching as his partner caught his Mothers hands in her own, all the while speaking softly, so soft he could barely hear, but the same way he did as if to a child.

At that moment his heart almost broke….he'd never had anyone step in and help with his Mom it was always him, she'd always wanted just him. Oh yes she called for Frank...the golden son…but at the end of the day it was Bobby who calmed her fears.

Now …now Eames pulled the other woman…..his Mom, close to her like a child and stroked her thinned hair, whispering reassurance to her as she did. He struggled to keep the tears behind his lids…scrunching his eyelids closed keeping the tears at bay. Closing his eyes at the image of his Mother being held by someone who held his own heart, was almost too much …his Mother's sobs were subsiding.

_What I wouldn't give to be held_

His back was still against the wall, hands deep in his pockets. Like a lost soul he watched as the scene in front of him moved slowly. Eames was in no rush…cradling the older woman in her arms rocking her gently.

The nurses turned offering him the reassurance of touch, nodded as they left the room, disaster averted.

They were alone then the three of them, Eames stood helping Frances sit up, she caught his eye, he moved sweeping up the bed covers, smoothing the sheets as he did. Their hands had touched as they'd helped his Mom sit up in bed.

Suddenly Frances eyes focused on her son, and she'd grasped his hand speaking in a hushed but worried tone…

"Bobby, where have you been …I'm tired, so tired"

"I…I've been right here…it's okay Ma…I 'm here now… I'll sit with you…" he held her hand his fingers brushing her face…her free hand grasped his jacket sleeve.

Alex moved back to the doorway and waited till he looked at her she motioned with her head that she would was going to the car…he knew she'd be waiting for him.

An hour or so later he made his way out to the car his defences were down; they didn't speak she drove him home.

He'd felt he should say something but his embarrassment and shame were old friends…he hopped out of the car, as soon as she pulled up.

"Thanks"

"Bobby"

He'd heard her call, but hadn't turned around; it was raining and the tears rolled down his face, they were partners they didn't step over that line. He walked on.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**The World Kept Turning.**

Note; Again character thought in italics.

Reviews always welcome

**Chapter 4 **

Frances Goren died peacefully. The church was filled with people from the hospital, her old friends, their old neighbours, his colleagues, Gage, Eames parents and one of her brothers who'd driven them, Logan , Ross, Lewis and his family, people from his Mothers past and present .

But not his brother, her first born son, thank God she didn't know.

Eames circled the room making sure everyone was okay….his own flesh and blood couldn't make it but his partner was there…for him…for his Mom, a lady she'd called her friend.

Ross was shaking his hand, offering his condolences….the people were slowly dispersing. He'd tried to concentrate say the right thing but everything he said sounded stupid.

Then he was alone. Pulling on his coat and tucking in the scarf he moved outside, he'd dismissed the car knowing he couldn't be confined he needed to walk.

Never had he known it so cold, then she fell into step next to him, suddenly it seemed slightly warmer.

Silence.

They walked for hours…the morning became afternoon, they were in the park he looked down and saw her, hands deep in her pockets, just walking with him, his throat was tight.

"Hey" was all she said, glancing up.

"Hey" his mouth was dry and he found it hard to form words…

They continued walking.

_Maybe I should speak tell her how grateful I am. She has to be cold; there was a bench, maybe she wanted to stop; he wondered how far she would walk with him?_

His voice was different the words stuck in his throat "You okay?"

She stopped at his question turning to face him.

"No, no I'm not. A friend of mine was buried today"

At her words he choked, but kept back the tears….

"My mother"

He almost collapsed onto the bench. She moved and positioned herself in front of him, as if shielding him from prying eyes, but there was no one around and it was starting to rain, he knew she was offering him both her protection and support.

He was so full of anger.

"Hey," her fingers briefly touched his hair…so briefly he wondered if it were her or the wind

_She was t__ouching his hair; her hand was stroking his hair Eames was touching him…_

Then the reality hit quicker and harder than he could stop…his shoulders heaved. His Mom was dead…..He didn't move, he couldn't he was frozen.

She didn't speak but continued to stoke his hair

He struggled his eyes seemed to have excess tears which were desperately trying to escape.

"M…my M..Mom…." his head was still down.

Just one step forward was all it took, she was in his space keeping one hand in his hair and resting her free hand on his back as she did.

Suddenly his arms moved with no instruction from him and wrapped themselves around her waist…that was when she spoke.

"Bobby I'm here" so softly his heart heard what his ears did not.

The dam broke…his sobs became unstoppable….she pulled him to her, and he buried his face against her stomach, his arms holding her so tight he thought she'd break, but she pulled him closer, holding him so tighter still.

His mind tried to keep up, but it couldn't he just held onto her, it was all he could do.

_S__afe. With her it was safe it had been so long since he felt so safe._

Releasing her slowly, he realised it had stopped raining.

"Come on Bobby lets walk" she stepped back just one step….she was his partner again; yet she was more, had been for a long time she was his friend.

"Yeah Eames, lets walk"

They had fallen into step, he noticed he reaching into her bag, she was speaking into her cell, but his mind was just on walking, following his feet.

A car pulled up beside them and she paused touching his arm to stop him. Then she was opening the rear car door, gesturing him to get in. Eames slipped into the front passenger seat, he glanced at the driver.

Logan.

_How long had Logan been waiting or was he simply circling waiting for her call…..another friend.__ Seems they were multiplying…he had a quick vision of a cupboard where friends were stored. He almost laughed._

Logan drove him home.

No one spoke, as they pulled up Eames stepped out of the car in front of his building…walking round to him she turned herself slightly so his back shielded them from Logan; reaching up she tucked his scarf into his coat….pulling a face as she did. She cared….

"Bobby, try to rest, I'll call you tomorrow."

He stood on the sidewalk and watched, as she slipped back into the car.

He was frozen in time.

The window came down and Logan called out.

"Hey big guy, if you stand there you'll freeze your ass off. She'll call you tomorrow"

He'd almost smiled as Eames smacked Mike's arm…. And did smile as Mike shouted an exaggerated "Ouch"

And the next day she had called. They had never mentioned his tears.

TBC?

4


	5. Chapter 5

The World Kept Turning

Back to the events of Frame with a little everything before thrown in, for good measure.

Italics are character thoughts. Bold lettering is shouting.

Chapter 5

Alex negotiated the car through the traffic, cursing slightly under her breath.

Glancing over her passenger who it seemed was oblivious to everything, hell he was almost catatonic. His head was against the glass, but she could feel the tension radiating from him.

_Bobby__, what are you thinking about, maybe the same as me… huh…what the Fuck is going on?_

Alex returned her attention to the road, and her mind to trying to sort through how they'd got to here. It was all happening so fast.

The picture he'd found by his Mom's grave, Franks death, the flowers, Nicole, the appearance of Gage, Nicole's heart in a box she still shuddered at that. Bobby's explosive admission that the DNA had proven Brady was his biological father. And the now; icing on the cake, life insurance on Frank. Shit what a day. No wonder her head was pounding.

The whole squad room had seen how angry and frustrated he'd been.

She sighed, flicking her gaze over her partners' inert form. Alex rolled her shoulders trying to dispel some of the tension. She'd seen what he'd tried hard to keep concealed, his disgust and shame...at himself.

It had been in his eyes when they'd locked with hers in the Captains office. He'd quickly hid the emotions, but she'd seen. Had he meant her to see? With Goren you never knew, or maybe she did know him too well.

She shook her head trying to clear it. Feeling were getting mixed up with facts and evidence, she needed to be focused. Hell one of them needed to be. Throwing a quick look at her partner…...she sighed again.

_Damn it Bobby nothing is ever simple, but I'm with you on this one. It's a mess my friend. _

They were on their way to see Jo Gage.

The last person Alex wanted to see. She couldn't deny she was uneasy. This was not high on her to do list.

_Get a grip Eames_.

When he'd said he needed to see Jo, his whole attention had turned toward her, willing her to understand.

She'd tried to smile, as she'd nodded.

Knowing when he'd started shifting from foot to foot what he was going to say, and at the mention of the name she had to fight not to throw up.

He'd tried just once to stop her coming with him, a token gesture they both knew it, she was going. There was no way she'd let him go alone, and no one else she'd entrust him to.

She'd been with him through this, what affected him affected her to. Not long ago she'd told – correction she'd shouted at him, that him all his wounds were self inflicted; what she hadn't said was that when he inflicted that cut she was the one who need the plaster.

_Damn. _She almost missed the turn.

After the disaster which was the shouting match the ME's office. Her news that Frank had a life insurance in the name Bobby had assumed in Tates, had almost struck him dumb.

No doubt he was being gaslighted.

Then it became obvious to both of them Delcan was more involved than they'd been willing to admit.

And Jo could have the answers.

Alex swung the car into a free space, turning off the engine. Her hands gripped the wheel and she rested her head against them.

_Shit it had been hell of a week, even for them. But they'd had a foot in hell for almost 2 years as they lurched from disaster to heartbreak and back again. He didn't do well when they were at odds. But sometimes she had to keep it that way because if they both dissolved into the puddle of despair neither would get out…. _**Alex don't take that side**_…That's what he yelled at her in the ME's office. And she knew then he was closer to the edge on this than he had ever been._

"Eames?"

She turned. He was looking at her the concern in his eyes.

Meeting his eyes for the first time in what felt like a long time, she tried to smile.

Needing to talk, explain that this would be alright, and so would they. But although words were the tools of their trade, when it came to personal conversations neither of them did good. She tried willing him to understand her forehead was wrinkling with the effort.

"Eames, are you okay you're pulling faces"

_Okay maybe telepathy wasn't __going to work today_.

"What, yeah I'm okay, just thinking."

J_ust thinking, of course you are Eames, just worrying more than likely about me. But I won't push you on that now. We're both to raw._

"Right…." Bobby trailed off, looking toward his destination.

"Bobby……" She pauses, uncertain what to say. _Maybe silence is better than words right now._

After few moments that seem like hours he speaks again "Eames, I – I have to see her, talk to her." A smile on his lips that doesn't quite manage reach his eyes, needing to reassure her he knew this was hard.

She returned the smile, "I know you do, I won't come in, I'll wait right here, okay?"

His hand moves and for a moment they are both captivated by it, she thinks he's going to reach out, he hesitates his hand in midair, before reaching for his folder. A sigh escapes him, as he puts the folder under his other arm.

And her head snaps up. "Bobby I'll be **RIGHT HERE**"

As she raises her voice, his face lights and this time it reaches his eyes, "Right here, okay Eames." He turns his hand over and offers it up into the space between them. She touches his palm with her fingers, he's shaking….or is that her. His fingers tighten around hers with such speed she feels tears behind her eyes. Their lifeline is firmly in place.

"I don't know how long I'll be, or even if they'll let me see her." His face flashes with worry, at the thought of not getting answers. " M..maybe she won't want to see me?"

She gives him look that says yeah right Goren;

"You'll be okay?"

She almost bites back the remark on the tip of her tongue, but settles for a chance of normality….. no matter how forced. "I'm a big girl, "I'll be fine, may even stretch my legs a little."

He opens the door and tries to get out. A puzzled almost quizzical look crosses his face as to what's stopping him getting out. Only a snort of laughter from Eames causes him to pause. The questioning look on his face is answered when she raises their hands into his eye line. He can't get out because his hand is joined to hers.

The half goofy smile that is purely Goren causes her hand to tighten around his. And for a split second she considers not letting go, starting the car driving them both away from this.

His eyebrow raises, she knows he understands and waits. She releases him.

"You'll be right here." He confirms as he closes the door "And I'll be right back."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**The World Kept Turning.**

Rating T for language the odd word.

**CHAPTER 6.**

Getting out of the car, Alex stretched; she really needed to go for a run or to the gym.

But right now a walk would have to do, she passed people doing normal things, sometimes it was a necessity.

Their partnership had always been claustrophobic; insular in the nicest possible way, but part a big part of that had always been levity and laughter, she sighed they were little seen now.

These days it took effort to try to negotiate their way round each even without stepping onto a crack and falling through, into anger or silence.

It had gotten better of late; well it couldn't get gotten any worse than after his suspension.

Maybe what they'd needed then was a good old fashioned stand up, knock down row to clear the air. But they were Goren and Eames and that was never going to happen both of them were too contained to do a Logan as Bobby had succinctly put it.

Yes they'd had words at 1PP after his undercover op, but as soon as she'd stormed out; no before that as soon as the words were spoken, both knew that was the wrong place for them to disagree. They had always been tight and airing their differences, on a floor full of major case detectives was not a place for keeping anything private.

She'd waited in the car for him. He'd gotten in without a word and she'd driven to the park away from prying eyes, and they'd taken a walk.

Without continuing the argument they needed to know they were able to be together. She'd accepted his makeup offer of a hot dog and coffee, and although both were still raw it was a start. Silence had been a big part of the air clearing, the fact they were still comfortable enough to be quiet allowed them both to breathe. That they could both still be alone together was enough. No it hadn't been easy but then nothing worth having ever was. Was it?

_And they you are worth keeping _

Their first case it had been hard to get back in the groove then it had gotten better, well worn shoes were easy to walk in. Then suddenly the old Bobby was back, his love of magic gave her a chance to let him make her smile. It was a shame the old Alex hadn't

been there to play, but they were getting there, now this. She tried to stay away from thinking about Gage her mind travelled to Brady…

_Oh great, choice__ Alex._

Mark Ford Brady. Oh yes he was a charismatic man, 100% evil but hey; there's a down side to everyone, it was easy to see why women fell had fallen for him. From the start the way he contacted them she had felt uneasy. That was compounded when she saw how interested in her partner he was. But the way he looked at her, made her skin crawl.

_Admit__ to yourself. He scared you. _

She wrestled that thought back into its box.

_Don't open th__at box again. He'd dead._

She'd kept her face neutral while Bobby had told her about what Frank had said about his Mom spending the weekend with Uncle Mark, and that he did remember the car crash story.

Alex's kept her expression the same as he'd explained what his Mom had said about not knowing who his father was. Her heart would have gone out to him, but he didn't want nor need it. He'd survive, shit happened, they both knew that.

But equally both of them knew that Frances must have been subjected to severe beatings, torture and Alex suspected as she knew Bobby did, although never spoke of it, multiple rapes, over that weekend.

Bobby really believed that had been the start of her schizophrenia, and so did she. Frances Goren would already have been under stress, what with two small children, an often absent womanising husband who beat them all when home. Gambled and drank throughout their marriage then wham bam ….Mark Ford Brady came back into her life and maybe she thought, hoped a little happiness and fun had arrived back with him a distraction to humdrum sadly she'd gone from humdrum to hell.

Bobby was attracted to him like a moth to the light. She'd fought, trying to make Bobby step away but she'd lost. She could have tried harder, she could have won but at what cost.

_Not without playing__ with fire I couldn't. Plus To win she'd have to have offered him….don't go down that road. But I'd never play his emotions; too many have done that to him. Like now with Gage._

She knew he desperately wanted to know, and tried to understand. Hence his obsessive fascination with Brady.

But she knew he never would. She did, it was obvious at least to her, Frances Goren had been, maybe still was even to the end in love with Mark, his father. The man who beat her that weekend and killed the other women was a serial killer Mark Ford Brady. Frances had wanted to recapture her past. What she found she didn't or couldn't understand.

Brady had played them, and played them well, he'd even goaded Bobby into attacking him.

And now they had Gage, trying to do the same thing. It looked very possible he was responsible for Frank's death, and Nicole's murder. And what was worse he was setting Bobby up for the fall. She hoped Jo could give him the answers he needed.

She saw him coming back, something was wrong very wrong. His pent up anger was obvious, he reached the car before she did and as he did he smashed his fist into the door. Passers-by sidestepped him and stared. She quickened her pace and as she was within range he almost shouted.

"She bit her own tongue off"

He smacked the door again, "Damn him to Hell."

Now here they were in the interview room. Bobby was sitting behind the table the information spread out in front of him. Alex leaned against the wall so Declan was in the room before he saw her. Ross offered her a small smile as he left.

Bobby's eyes were locked with hers as she spoke to Gage. Words had flown quickly….

"I was just telling him how you thought I killed his brother…"

Bobby's eyes spoke only to her.

_Thank you for this__._

She'd left and as Declan pushed the door shut in her wake. Bobby knew they'd be alright.

The whole interview was almost surreal, Bobby as he'd promised her remained facing the glass so she could see him and he her. Although technically they couldn't, the intent was there.

Then he'd said it "Who will you miss more Bobby, Frank or Nicole?"

_You don't know me anymore old man. If you were lucid you'd know. Frank meant me no harm and Nicole was purely an entertaining distraction. But neither had an impact_

_on my daily life, or my happiness. Since my Mom died there has only been you and Eames. And as much have you have being trying to make me question my sanity, she's been there making sure I could find the answers._

Ross glanced at the woman by his side and he wondered if they really had a telepathic link because when Goren stumbled, paused or hesitated he felt something in Eames. But she showed no outward sign of emotion but it had to be there the Captain knew that. She was offering him her support, and Ross wondered not for the first time how close his detectives were.

As Gage was taken away, she surprised him instead of going into Goren she turned on her heel and collecting her coat she said "I'm calling it a day Captain see you tomorrow."

Ross looked to the interview room where her partner sat seemingly desolate and the now fast retreating back of his partner. He shook his head maybe they weren't that close or maybe recent events had led to this. He turned back wondering how much time Goren needed by himself, he hoped the big detective would notice his partners absence and it wouldn't fall to him to explain she'd gone.

Bobby stood and then clearing his head walked into the squad room. He saw people in groups talking. Ignoring him mostly in a way that told him he was far from being ignored.

Ross smiled and approached him "Detective, Good work."

"Thanks Captain."

Before he could say any more Bobby spoke. "Okay if I call it a day, we can do the paperwork tomorrow?" Goren grabbed his coat and his folder and left.

Relief washed over Ross and he agreed. Not realising till he was in his office that Goren hadn't asked for Eames or to her whereabouts.

Then a thought flashed into his head, and he buzzed down to security.

"Its Ross here 11th floor, has Detective Goren left the building yet?"

"Just now Sir, he just got into the car with Detective Eames. She's been waiting outside shall I stop them for you sir?"

Ross smiled this time it reached his eyes, of course they would air their washing here.

"No its okay, thanks." He moved the blind and looked out of his window to see the car drive off. He suddenly recalled his detectives' last words…. "We can do the paperwork tomorrow"

_Of course, never an I__; with them always we._

He just wondered what the conversation would be………….

_TBC_

_REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCMED!_


	7. Chapter 7

The World kept Turning

This is the last chapter, and I am assuming given the lack of personnel in 1PP when Gage was brought in that it early evening.

Reviews always welcome.

Chapter 7

She dropped him off at his apartment; they'd agreed that after Gage's interview she'd drive him home after. They drove in companionable silence. Crisis upon crisis had seemed to interfere between them of late, so that neither had been able to give full attention to their friendship. But when the threads stretched so far that they could go no further, one of them acted to re-affirm their relationship.

_Declan__ thought he'd set him free. Free to do what, he'd just watched the man he considered his father arrested for organising the murder of his brother and killing Nicole. Free, ha. And he'd pissed Eames off yet again and big time. He'd winced when she told him Gage had accused her of killing Frank, setting him up. _

Bobby rested his head against his hand. Watching the road, where did they go from here.

_What do we__ do now Eames? Neither of us does well alone. But sometimes I wonder why we're still together. You're my Achilles heel, and I'm yours. Oh yeah, I know I've pushed the limits more than you, but you push to. We each know too much about the other, yet we don't know enough. And as you've told me more than once, each of us has baggage, and depending on the journey one of us has to have the larger share. _

Alex stopped at the lights.

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?" His voice broke the silence, she nodded.

The lights changed, she glanced over at him "That'd be nice, what time, shall I pick you up?"

_See how well I'm trained here__ Eames, I don't even put up an argument about you picking me up. _

"About 9.30 for 10?"

"Fine. Ross gave us the day too so a lie in, is in order."

He didn't miss the hint to get some sleep, but that was something he doubted would happen he was still running his confrontation with Gage through his head.

She dropped him off and headed for home, she knew sleep wasn't in his plan but hoped he'd try.

At nine she rang from the car.

"Your ride awaits"

He checked his pockets, wallet, cell, cigarettes, keys picking up his coat; he checked again then locked up behind him. Eames was standing by the car. Bobby noticed she was taller, her head was almost level with his shoulder she was wearing heels.

"I was just on my way up Goren I thought you'd stood me up?"

"Just making myself beautiful."

She chuckled, "The Fonz lives."

It hadn't escaped her attention he was looking good, he'd even shaved, and he was wearing the aftershave she liked. He'd made an effort and by the looks of him he'd got a little sleep.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought s ...somewhere with music?" His head tilted toward her in question.

"Okay, I assume you have a place in mind?"

He leant forward, eager now. "Take a left here."

"Get any sleep?"

"A little but I'm glad Ross gave us the day, what did you do?"

"I slept in till nine it was heaven, picked up my dry cleaning, came home took a nap and then got ready for my date."

"Date, is this a date then Eames?" She loved the confident Bobby she was seeing now.

"Man asks you out for dinner, what would you call that Goren?"

"I'd call it a miracle, a man has never asked me out for dinner."

"Smart arse."

He laughed.

_God Eames, __you smell so good. I've missed this, how did we go so far off track._

"Glad you noticed it's my best asset."

Reaching over she considered smacking him in the arm, but drew back. She'd missed this.

"It's your only asset Goren."

"_Heeeeyyyyyyyyyy……" His best Fonzie impression._

This time she laughed and smacked his arm.

"Take a right here."

Although she now had a good idea, where they were going, she let him carry on with the directions. Hearing the normal tone in voice was reassuring, small snippets of normality like this were not to be sneezed at. Small patches when joined together made a whole in time. She swung the SUV into an empty space.

The place was somewhere they'd been before but held no special significance, good or bad. The food was good, and they had music, something they both liked while they ate, and dance. Yeah that information would surprise quite a few, and possibly stun Ross, but on occasion they felt the need to be in contact and dancing was their way. The dancing had started after her maternity leave, but still after eight years their dances could be counted on one hand.

Over the years they came up with boundaries that worked for them. They never contradicted each other in the presence of others, yes they'd voice opinions, but they remained professional. Oh yeah they finished each others thoughts, sentences, appearing at time to speak without words. Their boundaries were movable, flexible, but they never disappeared. He knew they needed to talk.

_Our__ talks are always interesting; the best ones were those that went on into the early hours. Where we were just Alex and Bobby, those are the ones I treasure, where we talked about nothing, but they meant everything._

But they had other talks as well about work, disagreements, opinions that needed airing, they were resolved in the car, it had become over time their safety zone. Truth and honesty were the only two rules of car conversations.

_But I blurred the edges didn't I__? Mistaking caring for for…God Alex I wanted you so bad, in the days following the funeral I could still smell your scent on my jacket, feel your fingers in my hair. Then I opened Joe's case, and it I knew, you were still in love, with your husband. And I made you relieve his death. _

The place was busy but not full.

"I booked a table for 10, the names Goren."

The girl looked through the list, "Ah yes Mr Goren table for 2, I have it here, can I take your coats."

Alex shook her head, "I'll keep mine for a moment thanks."

Bobby had his coat over his arm, he smiled. "I'll check them in a bit."

"Would you like to wait at the bar…" the girl gestured toward it. "I'll fetch you when your table is ready."

They made their way to the bar, "Evening; what can I get you folks?"

Alex smiled at the barman as she glanced towards the eating area; a 20 minute wait, and she didn't want alcohol without food, or did she?

"We're waiting for a table" Bobby some how felt the need to speak, the bartender nodded. "I'll have Scotch Glenlivet."….the barman started to walk away but he stopped him hand gesture. "Eames?" Bobby looked at her a question in his eyes

"Vodka Martini."

_Way to go Alex, you're driving. _

She reached out catching the bartenders arm "Make it a double" The words were out before she could change her mind.

Ignoring Jiminy Cricket sitting on her shoulder, it had been a hell of a week.

_That's what cabs were invented for. Oh great Eames now you're snarking yourself._

_S_hifting her bag from her shoulder, she shrugged off her coat. He reached over to help her as he did his throat went dry she looked amazing, a black dress just below the knee with a V neck back and front, the cross she'd been wearing since the kidnapping glinted. And she had her hair up, just loose enough it brushed her shoulders.

"You look beautiful"

"Why thank you kind sir."

"I'll check the coats."

She watched him make his way through the crowd, as always graceful.

He looked good too, dark slacks and matching jacket with a white shirt. He'd forgone the tie; she knew they reminded him of work. As he waited in line he turned and smiled, a proper Bobby Goren smile; eyes, heart and lips in perfect harmony. She returned it. As he checked the coats he made small talk with the girl.

_Still flirting Bobby_.

She smiled to herself, he'd be okay. Small pieces did make a whole even if you didn't pay attention, maybe especially when you didn't pay attention, because they unravelled that way.

He watched her from across the room, she was biting her bottom lip a sure sign she was thinking.

_Shit Eames__, after the funeral. I knew you weren't playing me but it seemed that way, without meaning to you messed up my head, that's why I flipped out and I distanced myself. Striking first has always been safer. But keeping you at a distance hurt me more, than I ever thought possible. You're right my wounds were self inflicted but blood letting is an ancient form of clearing the mind._

Suddenly he was back, leaning on the bar next to her; they looked through the menu, he teased her about her food choices, which he always thought were to limiting. Soon the waitress was there "Your table's ready will you follow me" The girl moved through the people effortlessly, picking up their drinks they followed her.

They sat opposite sides of the table, placing their order immediately both realising they were hungry. He started to tell her about his time in the army and an escapade that went slightly wrong, and had ended with him getting a black eye. Alex laughed out loud, tears rolled down her face, and she nearly spilt her drink.

Wiping her eyes, she placed her drink on the table. "You had no business saying that to someone."

"B - but it was true."

She started laughing again. "Bobby it's no wonder you got punched."

"That's it Eames, laugh at my misfortune." He replied, averting his eyes, but he was laughing too.

_God Bobby__; why did we let it become so hard between us. I've missed this._

Reaching across she jabbed him in the arm….. "I am"

They were still laughing as the food arrived, chatting as they ate.

_Slowly__, Goren. _

"You know I didn't mean to scare Rodgers?"

She sighed and bite down on her lip, "I know. Thing is Bobby you did."

"I was thinking, maybe I could get her some flowers?"

She choked on her drink……. "F- flowers"….. Spluttering.

He jumped up "Eames, God are you alright, I didn't mean…here" handing her the napkin.

She gestured to the water jug and he turned one of the glasses over pouring the water and handing it to her…. "Eames?"

The waitress rushed over "Are you alright?"

Alex laughed really laughed, "Yes I'm fine…thank you"

He was still half standing, looking sheepish and more than a little worried.

"Goren, sit down, and next time you get body snatched let a girl know will ya"

"What do you mean body snatched?"

"Well in eight years Goren I've never heard you mention the word flowers let alone offer to buy some….."

He smiled still watching her as if she would disappear before his eyes. "Right, body snatched good one."

"Well if you're not body snatched, then …?"

"Why? Well I've never scared someone I like, in that that before, and I thought…"

"Flowers are a good choice Bobby."

Mind you I could piss Carver off big time, but I don't think he would have appreciated flowers somehow do you?"

"No, no you're right, I don't suppose he would have….." she paused wiping her hands. "Still I'd have loved to have seen his face."

"So would I, shame we never thought of it."

"Flowers would be good Bobby, and a note."

"A note a note…..what do I say?" he rubbed the back of his neck, and sat back distancing himself. "From the department whack job"

"Goren."

"I know, but the look on her face, I didn't mean to ever scare her like that. And she covered for me with Ross saying she'd dropped the tray."

"I know. I was there remember."

He opened his cell and then closed it.

"What's the matter?"

"The only florist number I have is the one who Nicole used….."

"Right," she paused "nice flowers though."

"Yeah they were." He flicked open his cell and dialled in a number.

"Can I order flowers please, to be delivered, 1PP to the ME's office. Dr Rodgers, Elizabeth Rodgers." He paused, "Yes that was me the other day in with my partner

" He paused, "Detective Goren that's right, you remember …what sort? I don't know I'm not good on flowers, mixed I suppose, but make sure they are colourful please full of life."

She sipped the water as she watched him. Something so un-Goren like she'd love to be a fly on the wall when Rodgers got them tomorrow. In fact if she timed it right she could be.

"The sentiment on the card, can you have it say," he looked over at her "I'm Sorry."

She smiled and nodded.

"No - no name, she'll know. Just please make sure they are colourful and bright."

He flipped shut his cell and took a drink. "I'll apologise myself too, when she'd cooled down a little."

"I'd stay out of the Captains way too," she raised her eyebrows slightly, "sending Rodgers flowers"

_Couldn't resist that could you, teasing him_

Panic flashed over his face. "God Eames, I never thought, should I cancel" he reached for his cell again.

"No Bobby, Ross will be okay I think he understands you aren't interested in making a play for Rodgers"

"I'm not, she's a nice lady. But….." he trailed off "You're teasing me Eames."

She hid behind her hand, "Moi?"

"Yes you, and you got me, got me good." He smiled and relaxed for a moment his hand travelled to his jacket pocket and he considered lighting up a cigarette but she hated him smoking.

"You're just too easy Goren."

"Only to you Eames, Only ever to you"

"I don't mind if you smoke"

_How__ do you do that?_

"No, I'm good; I'm trying to cut down."

She smirked knowing she'd unnerved him slightly, "Shall we order coffee? "

He shook his head, "I'll stick with this," he raised his glass, "are you having coffee?"

"No, I think I'll join you in one of those."

He raised his eyes and smiled, ordering the drinks. "Think you can drink with the big boys now, Eames."

"Always could Goren, just didn't want you to feel insecure."

His unexpected laughter was something she'd missed.

The waitress brought over the drinks, and he watched her take a sip smiling as she wrinkled her nose at the taste. But he knew better than to say anything, he kinda liked his teeth where they were.

_This __is your chance. _

He took a sip of his drink before speaking "Eames I was thinking I never said thanks to you"

"Thanks?" She looked genuinely puzzled wondering where he was going with this.

"After the funeral…you know"

_He remembered being held by her in the park as he'd cried._

"Thank you for being there for me."

_What are we doing_, _here Bobby_.

Her eyes met his, as he lifted his glass again. But this time he didn't take a drink; he just stared at her intently. Cocking her head at him, she waited raising an eyebrow in silent question.

_This could go either way here__, and I'm not sure which way I want or need it to go. Eames, give me a clue. _

She smiled.

He took a breath, and drained his glass, then gestured to the waitress for a refill. Alex shook her head; she'd hardly touched her drink never mind a refill. The fresh glass came and he took another drink.

_Okay Bobby__, just slow down, that's your 4__th__ I'm not carrying you out of here... _

"Hey." She caught his eye. He was as sober as a judge.

At her voice he looked down at his hands cradling the glass, he needed to start, "Eames I got us all mixed up. I - I didn't know what to do when Jo kidnapped you, I couldn't loose you, I couldn't find you, Ross was on my case, Declan was tormenting me – or so it seemed, and afterwards when you were better I tried to move away but I couldn't, then I told you to back off….what's the old saying you hurt those you closest to you."

"Bobby you were hurting, your Mom was dying."

"That's no excuse Eames, and …and I wanted to hurt someone, to hurt you."

"As we're being honest here, Bobby, yes you hurt me, by pushing me away…but what hurt more was I'd let you get close enough to hurt me, that's what got me so angry. I swore no one would get that close again."

"After Joe?"

_That's it Goren__ you idiot remind her_.

"Bobby there is no after Joe, I'll always love him, I promised myself when he died I wouldn't let anyone get close enough to hurt me again, but you did, you have."

"Have I Alex?"

He took a deep breath and ploughed on. "After the funeral, you were there and I thought … you held me close and I felt alive you know, and I really wanted …. I mean…. I hoped …and …I thought you did too."

_This could go either way here Bobby, I'm not sure which way you want it to go__, or which way I want it to go._

"Bobby you were hurting. I know what that's like when Joe died I needed someone to hold me, and they did. Bobby I wanted to hold you keep you safe. Let you know…I didn't mean for you to think that I was offering more."

"Its know Eames, I knew that then and now, but then I wasn't, sorry I mean. I knew just what I was doing afterwards, pushing you away like that." He glanced up at her, "Hate and love are closer than people think; I thought if you didn't want me...you know… then I'd show you I didn't need you."

"Bobby."

"Please, let me say it. Frank, Tates, Donnie, and the suspension it was all too much. I needed to get back to my work, but I needed…I…." He took a drink, "I missed you."

"Bobby, I missed you too. You're my partner and my friend. Maybe, maybe more than a friend," she covered his hand with hers, "where do you want to go with this?"

"I don't know, I mean, I know you mean more to me than anyone, we're closer than I've ever been to anyone, that I know more about you than I've ever known about any woman ever, yet I don't know enough. And it scares me that I can hurt you, and that I'll do it again."

_Jezz Bobby, talk about cards on the table. _

"We are capable of hurting each other Bobby; it's what happens when you people get close."

"But I don't do that. I can't its - its hard Eames. This feeling I don't know what to do with it."

"Bobby, caring for someone, not like how you cared for your Mom, it's a two way street, but maybe one you've never walked with anyone before."

"Alex I love you."

"I know, and I love you.

His head shot up.

_Shit __Alex you've said it now, don't leave him hanging._

"And if this was going to go another way it would have by now Bobby."

"I guess so. We…we… could have though, at one time." He wiggled his eyebrows a little, releasing the tension.

"Goren!" The mock horror in her tone was obvious, but she softened the rebuke with a smile. "Yeah we could but if we had, would we be here now? I doubt it. Sex isn't what keeps people together, it's this" she turned her hand in his, gesturing to them, "this keeps us together, a little flirting is a good thing. But this is deeper and right now we need this more than anything."

"I kinda liked the flirting."

"Yeah me too, but then it got to real."

He moved covering her hands with his. She was right, the connection he felt was deeper than anything he'd experienced. And he didn't want - no – he couldn't loose that.

Focusing on their hands, the way hers fitted within his how they felt. His expression was unreadable.

_You're right__, I need someone who cares for me and that someone is you Eames, the... the… intimacy we share its special. _

She moved forward slowly and kissed him, "Yes Bobby, it is special."

His ears coloured, ducking his head slightly and rubbing his chin. "Said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes,"

But instead of ducking his head and hiding his eyes he lifted his head and looked at her.

She nodded realising, "Bobby when have you ever said anything without meaning to?

"Oh man, busted!"

"Bobby, love works best when you want someone more than you need them, just now because of…everything. We need each other to much."

"But that could change right?"

"Yeah, yeah that could change, more than likely will because we will."

"Right now I need you as my friend."

"You already have me."

He leaned forward slightly and touched his lips to hers, she parted her lips slightly this time and he tasted her. Groaning he rested his forehead against hers. "I do want you Alex,"

He felt her smiling against his lips, as she moved away slowly placing a butterfly kiss on his nose, "You already have me Goren."

She raised her glass to his, offering a toast. "To us"

Their glasses clinked, "To us."

THE END

Well what did you think?

Too shippy or not enough?

Please review.

15


End file.
